When Worlds Collide
by Fieryheaven
Summary: Buttercup finds herself in a different world and doesn't know how to get back... With help of her new found friends, She has hope of getting back... (PowerpuffDBZ Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first attempt at a cross over... You may like it... I always thought this particular pairing would be cute... teehee... On with the show... er... story... thing...

Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls! OR the Deftones...

Chapter 1  
When Worlds Collide

As the sun set in the beautiful city of Townsville, three teenaged girls flew through the front door of their house, screaming at each other in anger and frustration.

Look, it wasn't my fault! She got in the way! The black haired girl yelled at her sister.

Buttercup, things like this don't just happen! You should have kept a watchful eye out for things that could happen... Things like what happened tonight... The redhead yelled back.

You know we can't all be perfect like you, Blossom. Some of us are human. Buttercup said.

Guys, look, it's in the past... At least Buttercup didn't kill her... Said the blonde girl in a sweet and forgiving voice.

Yeah! Bubbles is right. At least I didn't kill her... In fact I saved her life... Buttercup shot quickly.

Oh, yeah... I forgot... Let me go get you a Medal Of Honor... Buttercup has put someone in the hospital! And you know what Busy? It's not the first Goddamn time! Blossom spoke harshly.

You know what, Blossom? Fuck you... Buttercup said no chalantly. Buttercup stormed up the stairs, and in a flurry, slammed the door loudly.

Busy sat down on her bed and turned on her music. She put in Deftones as she thought about what Blossom had said to her. It really wasn't the first time, and she did feel bad. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wearing a dark army green tank top, tight black pants and combat boots. The toughest warrior they called her... She was a very pretty girl. Always dressing like no one else would because she couldn't stand the thought of being like anyone else. As she looked in the mirror, she saw what she really looked like. A solider. A ruthless and merciless solider that would kill or hurt anything that happened to get in her way of success.

Her pale face was almost naked except for her dark eyeliner and mascara. She didn't need anything else. Her eyes said it all. As the dark melody of Digital Bath played in her stereo, she listened to the words and wished everything would go away. She heard a knock at the door.

_no one can see  
new life break away  
tonight I feel like more..._

Come in. She called. Blossom walked in and saw her sister very statuesque on her bed. She sat down next to her green sister.

Ms. Bellum called... Blossom trailed...

Busy asked...

The girl passed about a half hour ago... I'm sorry, Busy... Blossom said in a light tone.  
_  
you breathed  
then you stopped  
I breathed then dried you off  
and tonight  
I feel like more  
tonight..._

Buttercup just kept looking at her boots as she took everything in. She finally stood up grabbed her bag which held her CD player and her cigarettes.

Where you going?I need to walk... I need to get out of here... Buttercup said rather distraught. With that said, she left. She walked on and on, not really knowing where she was going. She just knew she had to do something other then stay there and think about the girl. She seemed about 23... 24 maybe... As with Buttercup, she and her sisters were a mere 17 years old. 17 years old and she was already responsible for killing someone. A girl. A young girl that could've had a family a boyfriend or husband, maybe even kids. She could've been in love. Busy sighed at the thought of love. She never knew what love was. She felt like screaming. She always wanted to be in love but men seemed to only want her for looks. She imagined love as something beautiful and sweet. Something that she probably would never know.

She looked in her black bag and turned on her CD player. She put in KoRn and pressed play. The song Falling Away From Me' came on and she continued down the street. She pulled out a cigarette and put it to her mouth when the CD started skipping.

Stupid peice'a shit. She muttered as she hit the player. It stopped completely. She let out a growl. She took out her lighter and flicked. No flame. She flicked again and again. Still no flame.

Fine! Don't Work! She yelled. Nothing seems to work in my life ANYWAY! She felt her temples throbbing and her heart pounding. All she wanted was a cigarette and she couldn't even have that. She threw the broken lighter in the middle of the street where it made a small crater from the force. A small fire was seen in the small hole when it quickly went out. She looked at the hole with angry eyes which seemed to glow brighter then the small black lighter could ever light. She let out a scream louder then bubbles ever seemed to be capable of.

She felt as if lungs would burst at any second, but she wanted to keep screaming until maybe the entire world knew how frustrated she was and then no more bad things would happen to her. A rip started to form in front of her and the city around her started to crumble and melt away.

When she stopped the scream, she opened her eyes to an open field basking in sunlight. She would have acted more surprised if she hadn't heard a whistling in the air and a frantic Watch out!!!

Busy ducked as the whistling got closer and she felt a sudden rush of wind and a crash behind her. She looked back to see a young boy about 18 crumpled on the ground only a few feet from where she was standing. She rushed over to the boy and knelt down beside him.

Are you ok? She asked. He looked up wearily. His ice blue eyes revealed that he was hurting. What the hell happened to you? She asked.

I was training... Ow... When you popped outta no where... and caught me off guard. He grunted in pain. Just then, a boy with short spiky black hair ran up to the both of them wearing a white wife-beater and baggy black pants.

Oh my God! What happened? The boy asked as Busy started helping the fallen boy off the ground.

I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got here. Buttercup answered. The black haired boy helped her pick up the other boy, now half passed out. Buttercup looked more closely at the detail of what the first boy looked like. He was wearing a tight muscle tee with baggy gray pants and black boots. His long, purple hair was held back in a short ponytail.

As they carried the boy through the field towards a small house, She and the black haired boy started conversation.

So what's your name? the black haired boy asked.

Buttercup, but all my friends call me Busy. She answered, implying that he, too, should call her Busy. What's yours?

Oh, I'm Goten. This idiot that we're carrying is Trunks. He said pointing to the boy that was mumbling something about birds and spots running around his head.

So where exactly are we going? Busy asked.

We're going to our house. Goten answered.

Oh... So you guys are... with... each other? She asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Goten raised an eyebrow, looked down at Trunks, and back to Busy then burst into laughter.

Trunks! Trunks!! Did you hear that?! She thinks we're... HAHAHA!!! He roared as he dropped Trunks on the ground. Trunks sat up groggily on the ground and looked up at his hysterical friend, and immediately fell back on the ground. Buttercup picked him back up as Goten calmed down and helped her. Oh man... Sorry... That was great... Anyways. No, we're not... He cleared his throat. We're not lovers. Hehe... We're best friends. Our dads knew each other for some time and then we came along and now we're friends. 

So, what were you guys doing before this guy decided to bury his head on the ground? Busy asked. Goten looked at her as if she wouldn't understand, then shook his head. No, tell me. I wanna know. She said, almost pleading.

Naw. A girl like you wouldn't be interested in what we were doing. He finalized.

You ARE gay, aren't you? She asked again, raising her eyebrow.

He yelled. We were sparring. Busy looked at him.

That's it? You were sparring? Why didn't you want to tell me? It's the pants, isn't it? They make me look girlie. I knew it! I'm never letting Bubbles talk me into getting clothes anymore!No, the pants are nice... Really nice... He cleared his throat as he looked at the tight cloth wrapped around her legs. It's just girls don't really seem interested in fighting. They always seem bored out of their minds when we talk about it. I just made myself not talk about it to girls anymore.Well, that's cool... I love fighting. Busy exclaimed.

Sure... They ALL do till they watch you fight then their half asleep. Goten said casually.

Who said I watch? I fight. And I'm good too. Busy said slightly insulted by what he said. I'm not like every other girl. I'm not just another pretty face.Uh-huh. Well, maybe you could prove that to me later. Here we are. Home. Goten let out a deep sigh as they carried Trunks inside the little house, also in the middle of no where.

Buttercup let out a sigh of her own as she and Goten walked through the door of the house.

Well, This is very interesting... She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind them. She helped Goten put Trunks into a chair in the living room. A woman with blue hair walked into the room and saw the boy. Busy was expecting some sort of reaction such as calling an ambulance or getting excessive amounts of ice from the freezer and burying the unconscious boy in a large pile of it, but she merely walked over to him, checked his pulse, and walked into a different room. Who was that? Busy asked in a whispered tone. Goten looked at the door which the woman walked into, then back at Trunks.

That's Bulma, Trunks' mom. She's used to us beating the crap out of each other. She's probably going to go call my mom to tell her that I won. He smiled. Busy looked at Trunks and then to Goten.

But you didn't win... If anything, I won. I'm the one that made him crash into the boulder. Goten looked at her slyly.

But they don't know that... Busy smiled and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. There was a rustle of footsteps coming down the stairs when a little girl jumped from the last few steps and into the living room with a loud victory call. The girl was somewhere around the age of 12 and had blue hair just like the older woman who had walked in earlier. The little girl looked at Trunks with wide eyes.

Is Trunks dead? She asked shyly. Goten looked at his companion with a sad look on his face.

Only his brain, Bra. Only his brain... The girl walked over to the trio and bent down to Trunks and sniffed a few times. After a few sniffs, She scrunched up her nose and stood back up.

He smells dead... She stated, and ran into the room where Trunks' mom walked into. Through the walls, Busy and Goten could hear the little girl speaking to her mother about how she wanted Trunks' TV set and stereo.

And, that would be his little sister, Bra... She's a cute kid... Sometimes, too cute... Goten told her. He looked at Busy who was staring quietly at Trunks. Hey, is something bugging you? You seem pretty deep in thought. Buttercup shook her head and looked up at Goten. He noticed how sad her green eyes looked. What's wrong?I don't... I don't know how I got here... First I was in the city, and it was night, then, out of nowhere, I wind up in a field in broad daylight. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, weird things have happened to my sisters and me, but this... This is different... Why was I brought here? How was I brought here? And how will I get back? Goten looked at her for a moment and stood up.

Are you sure you didn't hit your head? He asked putting a hand on Busy's head. She slapped it away and looked at him.

I'm serious!So am I! You really think you came from the city and into a field in a snap? You just magically appeared?Well, you were there! You saw it too...All I saw was Trunks ALMOST run into you and hit the boulder instead. I didn't see anything but that. You were probably walking in the field and then hit your head when you ducked out of his way, and now you think that you came from a distant land into this one... What do you expect me to believe? You were involved in a head on collision! You are what they call Buttercup stood up and raised her fist, ready to hit him square in the jaw, when she put it down. She looked down at Trunks and then to Goten.

What I say is true, whether you believe me or not. He's my only witness... Pointing a hand at the unconscious purple haired boy. ... Maybe he can tell us what happened. Until he wakes up, we don't know anything, and I have no where to go. You don't have to believe me, but I do need you to help me. Goten looked at her, and quietly nodded.

You can take my room and I'll take the couch. You can stay here for as long as you have to. Buttercup smiled sadly. She nodded a thank you and walked to the stairway.

Well, then... Show me around... Goten walked over to the stairs and led the way up. She followed up the stairs and the two began their tour, making small jokes along the way, which began the strange and short friendship they developed.

**_  
First chapter of my first crossover... Tell me what you think, guys..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Give me feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own The PowerPuff Girls... Or DragonBall Z for that matter... So get off my back already! Damn lawyers...

Chapter 2

Busy and Goten walked throughout the small house as Trunks slept on the fluffy chair in the living room. As he was showing her around, he was telling her about his family and Trunks' family and what they do and so on and so fourth. She took in all the information he told her, impressed that their families held fighting in such high regaurd. He told about all of the tournaments their families won, he even showed her the awards. Buttercup liked it here. She had never met anyone who had the same love of fighting, except of course, the RowdyRuffs, and they had only lived a short while before the Puffs destroy them when they were very young.

And this over here... Goten grabbed Buttercup's hand and she felt a small twang' in her stomach. ...Is a special room we constructed for fighting indoors. Goten finished, showing all his teeth in a wide smile. Busy looked around the room, and immediately fell in love. In was a large room with a big white mat on the floor, the same mat lined into the walls with what looked like bamboo wood. A large window on the side spilled light into the room, giving the room a natural look. See, we took the design from a japanese home, because they seem to build with nature instead of destroy it and then build boring, unoriginal buildings in natures place. Thus, another reason we live out here instead of the city.It's beautiful... I've never seen anything like this... Goten looked at her face and saw that she was sincere with her words. The look of amazement was plastered on her face. A sudden thought rushed into his head.

You told me you liked fighting, right? He asked

She answered, questioningly. Goten's face was, once again, washed with a smile, and his eyes contained mischief.

You wanna spar? He asked shyly. Buttercup smiled and began to walk to the center of the mat when Goten grabbed her hand. Another twang'. You have to take off your shoes...What for? She asked, confused. Goten sighed, and looked at her. Ok, ok... I'll take off my shoes... Jeez. She bent down to untie the laces on her boots. Goten quickly looked away from the sight, blushing. Ok, I'm ready! She stated. He slipped off his shoes, and walked to the center of the mat. Busy followed and positioned herself in front of him.

I'll go easy on you... Goten said winking. Busy furrowed her brow, slightly insulted by this remark.

She said. She jumped into the air to bring her arm down on his shoulder. He dodged her attack and rolled onto the floor. He spread out his leg and swung it under hers, and, in a blink, she fell backwards onto the floor. She put her arms behind her head on the floor and pushed. She jumped back onto her feet and smiled. She ran up to him and began to do a series of roundhouse kicks, which he was blocking with ease. She did one last round house, which was blocked, and then fell to the floor to sweep him off his feet. This was not expected, and he fell to the floor with a thud. She put her knee on his chest, and looked him straight in the eye. Still want to take it easy? Please... You hit like my sister... Goten looked up at the green eyed girl, irritated.

You really want me to go tough on you? He said, trouble breathing with a knee jabbed into his chest. Buttercup looked ay him and nodded her head with a smile.

Hit me with your best shot... And winked at him. Goten grabbed her and threw her behind him onto the floor. Buttercup laughed. Goten stood up and took stance as she bounced back up and stood across from him. He lunged at her with full force and busted out with punches and kicks. Every so often she was hit. For the most part, she blocked his attacks. She ducked out of the flurry of hits and punched him in the gut. The force of the hit sent him flying back into one of the padded walls. Surprisingly, the wall didn't break. Wow... Why didn't it break? Goten stood up from the wall, and looked at the black haired girl.

Reinforced steel behind the mat and wood... He said in a staggering voice. Busy looked confused.

Why would you need reinforced steel?For this... He flew at her and saw her surprised face as he hit her in the gut as hard as she had. She flew into the wall behind her, but instead of slamming against it, she positioned her feet against the wall and pushed forward. She flew towards Goten at full force and hit him again. He fell to the floor and she backed away, ready to defend herself. He stood up quickly, fire in his eyes. He put his hands together and brought them to the side. All the light in the room seemed to be sucked into his hands, forming a ball of bright light.

Busy looked at him very confused. Goten's face went from angry to normal. He shook his head, and walked back to the floor to put his shoes on. Buttercup followed.

What the hell was that? She asked. He just continued to tie his shoes back on. Busy knelt down and grabbed his face to look him in the eye. What was that? She asked more sternly. He tore away from her hold and stood up, looking down at her.

That was an energy attack. I'm only supposed to use it when I'm in real danger. You made me mad enough, I was about to use it on you. I could have killed you. Goten answered in a guilty voice.

You're not normal, are you? Busy asked quietly. Goten turned to walk out the door. He was about to turn the doorknob when Buttercup spoke. You're not the only one... Goten turned around and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Holy shit, Busy... He stated in alarm. You're floating...

**Well, I hope you like the second chapter... Let me know what you think...**


End file.
